


протянуть руку помощи

by BellJorg



Category: South Park, The Long Dark (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Depressed Stan Marsh, Gen, Loneliness, Lowercase, Pre-Slash, Wilderness Survival, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: стэн, ненавидящий охоту и наследственные связи, стал тем, кем хотел его видеть дядя джимбо.
Kudos: 1





	протянуть руку помощи

когда сияние тухнет, растворяясь в глубокой черноте неба — только тогда стэн убирает палец со спускового крючка и опускает ружьё. он проверяет замок на двери, придвигает к ней кресло, на котором сидел долгие часы, и только после, изнурённый ожиданием смерти, ложится спать.

стэн просыпается, когда солнце зияет раной над головой. он одевается, берёт минимум вещей, вешает на спину почти пустой рюкзак, крестится, хоть вера и покинула его в отроческие годы, и выходит в болезненно холодную, суровую зиму — его гонит голод и нужда проверить ловушки.

хруст снега не вызывает приятных воспоминаний — стэн променял одну вечную зиму на другую, навеки связав себя с ознобом, заледеневшими перчатками и мокрыми стельками. из прошлой жизни он вынес только умение метко стрелять и дышать морозным воздухом, когда гнев и алкоголь застилают глаза — всё остальное показало себя непригодным, когда в лодыжку вгрызается волк. стэн, ненавидящий охоту и наследственные связи, стал тем, кем хотел его видеть дядя джимбо.

сегодня ему везёт: три кролика, щедрые на мясо, почти не повредили ловушки. он ставит их заново и забывает моргать, когда сворачивает маленькие шеи. когда-то стэн принёс домой кролика, но у этой истории такой же глупый и неправильный конец, как и у всех, чья жизнь приходится на этот беспокойный век.

прежде чем развернуться, он слышит шуршание и скрип — стэн достаёт ружьё раньше, чем осознаёт себя. эти леса страшны не только непроглядными метелями, но и стаями волков, преследующих его в тишине — он хорошо знает их повадки. но шумели не волки. человек, а не очередная галлюцинация стэна. в синей ветровке, лёгкой и распахнутой, джинсах драных и кепке — фигура, пестрящая цветами, оседает в сугроб и медленно заваливается на бок. красная майка мокнет и растекается бордовым, и человек вздрагивает, оставив попытки уткнуться в собственные колени.

стэн тоже вздрагивает. он давно не видел людей — последнего, смешного салли, загрыз медведь на северо-западе, наверху, по железнодорожным путям, ближе к гудящей, кишащей волками гидроэлектростанции. прошло несколько месяцев, когда он последний раз покидал отрадную долину и сомневался, что хоть кто-то выжил за её пределами.

в рюкзаке, обмотанные в ткань, лежат свежие тушки. стэн задумчиво проверяет количество патронов — их осталось пять. медленно убирает ружьё, подходит ближе, совсем не спеша — он встречал на своём пути тех, кто притворялся больным и нападал, выждав момент. преступники, жаждущие наживы; сошедшие с ума туристы; жители острова, обезумевшие и злобные. но стэн всё равно невольно ускоряется — таких глупых, по-лёгкому одетых, он не встречал давно.

у глупца нет оружие — это первое, что выясняет стэн. видимо, боги смиловались, раз тот ещё жив — волки, будто чуя за версту слабых и безоружных, сбивались в стаи и загоняли добычу. стэн не всматривается в лицо — для него давно их не существует. он и сам такой теперь — обезличенный, неизвестный. никому не нужный, предоставленный самому себе зверолов.

стэн подхватывает человека на руки, радуясь, что не оделся сегодня в волчью шубу — проверка силков, по его опыту, не занимает больше часа, а из-за солнца он бы в ней упрел. замёрзшее тело прижимается к нему, пытаясь согреться, и стэн только обречённо морщится, чувствуя, как намокает сам из-за налипшего на незнакомца снега. возможно жизнь, полная кошмаров, пошатнула его психику, раз он занялся таким нездоровым альтруизмом. джереми бы посмеялся над ним и дал ласковый подзатыльник, но джереми больше нет.

положив человека на свою кровать, стэн накидывает в печь дров, ставит на разогрев банку с бобами и полную кастрюльку снега. он раздевает глупца, решившего, что летние вещи — отличное решение для морозного канадского острова, и заворачивает его в старую медвежью шкуру. мокрые промёрзшие вещи вешает на балках под потолком — дом не мог похвастаться большими размерами, но был уютным и легко обогреваемым даже в самые страшные бури. стэн садится в кресло, придвигает к себе табуретку, ставит на неё таз — ему предстоит свежевание кроликов, пока его гость, закутавшись шубу, тихо сопит.

время близилось к закату. стэн набрал дров на несколько дней, костями чувствуя, что грядёт метель. он сделал три подхода и, один особо долгий, четвёртый, в котором посетил административное здание турбазы — там, за ненадобностью, он хранил запас одежды и материалов. за это время глупец — стэн решил мысленно обращаться к нему именно так — проснулся лишь раз, чтобы выпить предложенную воду, и заснул снова, отвернувшись к стене. стэн так и не смог разглядеть его лица, но разочарования по этому поводу не чувствовал. в кресле, с одной из редких книг по рыболовству в руках, он погрузился в беспокойную дрёму, вымотавшись за день.

глубокой ночью его будит шевеление на кровати и громкий, несдержанный стон. стэн открывает глаза и остаётся неподвижным, сквозь черноту вглядываясь в фигуру на своей кровати. глупец быстро затихает и через несколько минут от него слышится только глубокое дыхание. стэн дожидается рассвета, без мыслей вглядываясь в грязные мрачные окна — он снова не может уснуть.

утром, сквозь завывание ветра, до него доносится хриплое:

— марш? это ты?

стэн поворачивается на голос. глупец проснулся и сидит, подогнув под себя ноги, всё ещё закутанный в шубу. стэн, наконец, внимательно его осматривает и приходит к выводу, что вряд ли тот стесняется расцветки своих трусов — печь за ночь потухла, зола остыла и в доме было слегка прохладно.

— это я, такер, твою мать, ты…

он закашливается. стэн показывает взглядом на кружку воды на маленькой прикроватной тумбе, но ничего не говорит — только наблюдает, как глупец жадно пьёт и вытирает с щетинистого подбородка капли.

— блять, стэн, это правда ты?

у крэйга севший голос. стэн обращается к собственной, полной провалов памяти, но не может вспомнить, как тот звучал раньше. стэн просто надеется, что он такой из-за курения, а не простуды — лекарств осталось до критичного мало, но усугублять всё равно не стоит — стэн дотягивается до огнива на полке и приседает напротив печки.

— голоден?

стэн забыл, как звучит его голос. он давно ни с кем не говорил, а вести разговоры с собой не считал необходимым. джереми любил бурчать себе под нос, пока занимался чисткой ружья или копался в радио; иногда он втягивал стэна в обсуждения войны и ненависти к некоторым этническим группам, но чаще рассказывал про поведение волков и опасных лосей, про важных знакомых и старые запаски. джереми много знал, как и то, что годы берут своё — иногда стэн скучает по его бубнежу, строгому прищуру и сильным рукам.

крейг тянется к нему, но чуть не валится с кровати. стэн подкидывает веток, выкладывает на печку свежее кроличье мясо и только после, уверенный, что всё сделал правильно — поворачивается к глупцу.

— вещи, — стэн указывает пальцем на потолок, — высохли.

окна слегка трещат. на улице завывает ветер, но это не мешает услышать тяжелую поступь медведя. стэн представляет, как тот нюхает носом его порог, встаёт на задние лапы и разносит в щепки дверь. но этого, конечно, не происходит. ещё ни разу хищники в этих лесах не позволяли себе такой наглости, хотя стэн отчего-то не сомневается, что они скоро переступят эту тонкую, едва видную грань вежливости. твари не брезговали селиться в заводах, так отчего же им сторониться людских жилищ.

у стэна много дел на такие дни, когда выход на улицу подобен смерти: недочитанные книги, затупившиеся ножи, порванная одежда. стэн встаёт, потягивается весь и пересекает дом в пять широких шагов — в шкафчике он хранит ножницы, катушки с нитками и длинные острые спицы. под столом, сваленные в коробку, лежат драные утеплённые штаны и парка с оторванным капюшоном. стэн хватает их в охапку, слегка отряхивает и садится за верстак. ткань плотная, жёсткая — работать с такой сложно и муторно, нужно быть осторожным, чтобы не проткнуть палец и не сломать иголку. он сосредотачивается, отстранённо прислушиваясь к шипящему на огне мясу.

стэн не думает о глупце больше нужного. он чинит ему одежду — более тёплую, чем есть у того сейчас, — собирается поделиться едой и, возможно, не даст ему умереть в первую неделю. когда-то — стэн предпочитает не вспоминать, но всё равно вспоминает — джереми сделал это для него и даже больше. намного, намного больше, чем должен был.

старый дом скрипит под натиском ветра и снега. где-то там волки тащат из ловушек его крольчат и загоняют оленей на запад, к замерзшему пруду. на возвышении, среди высоких сугробов, стоят два покосившихся со временем креста — очередные безымянные могилы в промёрзшей земле. к корням поваленного дерева прибит ещё один, сильно кривой, неаккуратный крест — на нём виднеются грубо нацарапанные буквы и цифры, но могилы под ним нет.

стэн собирается помочь глупцу, как когда-то помогли ему. а там — там, возможно, он тоже забудет вернуться.

— переверни мясо.

ведь стэн когда-то забыл.


End file.
